


Minor Inconveniences

by haikyuuwus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, i like to think that i could eventually say something funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwus/pseuds/haikyuuwus
Summary: akaashi has a new job at a coffee shop, if bokuto was a regular before, now hes definitely a more-than-regular.Large Iced Mocha with soy milk.“Welcome to Nekoma Coffee. What can I get for you today?”Bokuto looked up and his heart stopped in his throat. Oh my god. This guy - Akashi? - was beautiful. Deep brown eyes. Soft cheekbones. Slightly curly black hair, framing his perfect face,“Can I get a Liced Mocha with moy silk?”Fuck.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading! i welcome any n all comments, pls let me know ur thoughts!

Bokuto’s fourth alarm sounded at 8:47, and was immediately snoozed by a heavy hand. “Five more minutes...” he told himself, and snuggled deeper into his blankets. 

Bokuto’s sixth alarm sounded at 8:58, and before he could shoot his arm out to silence it, the door to his room flew open.

“Bokuto! If I have to hear that sound one more time, I swear to god!” 

He shot up with a shriek and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, before realizing who it was. He relaxed back into his bed. “Ah, it’s only you, Kuroo. Had me worried for a sec there.” 

“As if we don’t go through this literally every morning. Get up, before you’re late.” He looked at the clock. “...even more late, that is. Isn’t your first class at 9:15 today?” 

“Ohhh shit.” Bokuto shot up again, and shoved past Kuroo to the bathroom. 

His new years resolution had been to start getting up at 6am. Then, after a week, it was to be up before 8am. Two weeks after that, it was to get to his morning classes on time. Now...it was just to show up before it was over. 

He wasn’t lazy, he knew that. And he wouldn’t say that he wasn’t a morning person, he just really, seriously, loved being cosy and comfy and exchanging that for a cold plastic chair learning about some old poets didn’t really seem fair to him. 

The only thing he could get up early for was vollyeball, and since that was why he was at college, he figured he could miss an hour or ten of literature classes.

Rushing to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, ran his hands through his hair, and sprayed what Kuroo would call a “Fuck-tonne” of body spray around himself. 

Giving himself a once over, he finger gunned, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door. “Bye Kuroo, I’ll see you lateeeeeeer...” His voice trailed off as he yelled down the street. 

Waving hello to the other students in the corridor, Bokuto stumbled into his classroom at 9:25. The teacher saw him, sighed, and continued talking as he took his seat near the back of the room.

At the end of the class, Bokuto congratulated himself for staying awake, and made his way to his favorite coffee shop. 

There was a nearby cafe that a majority of the student body favored, but Bokuto headed a little further out, to the place that Kuroo worked, Nekoma Coffee. 

As he got closer, he began reciting his order in his head. Large Iced Mocha with soy milk. Large Iced Mocha with soy milk. Large Iced Mocha with soy milk.

He pushed open the door to the coffee shop and, spotting Kuroo immediately, he assumed a dramatic pose, and pointed at him. 

“OYA OYA?” He yelled, way too loud for the small store. 

Kuroo whipped around and grinned, peering past the customer that was trying to speak to the other cashier. “OYA OYA?”

“OYA OYA OYA?” Bokuto parroted.

“OYA OY-“ 

“Kuroo. If you don’t shut up, I will be forced to kick your ass.” The other cashier leaned over, and now that Bokuto could see his face, it was familiar. 

“Shouldn’t you be home already? I thought you were sick.” Kuroo retorted.

“And that gives you a reason to disturb every person in a 10 mile radius of here? Anyways, I was waiting for my replacement. He’s just in the back washing up.”

Kuroo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and moved aside to let Yaku pass. Bokuto moved up to the front of the line as the previous customer left, and looked down at his phone as he ran over his order one more time. 

Large Iced Mocha with soy milk.

“Ah, Akaashi. Can you take over the register for me?” 

Akaashi nodded and stepped infront of Bokuto. 

Large Iced Mocha with soy milk. 

“Welcome to Nekoma Coffee. What can I get for you today?”

Bokuto looked up and his heart stopped in his throat. Oh my god. This guy - Akashi? - was beautiful. Deep brown eyes. Soft cheekbones. Slightly curly black hair, framing his perfect face,

“Can I get a Liced Mocha with moy silk?” 

Fuck.

Bokuto winced and internally, he was screaming. He looked at Akaashi, who was just staring with the same neutral face, and waved his hands around. “Uhhhh, wait wait. What I meant was-“

“A large Iced Mocha with soy milk. Will there be anything else?”

Bokuto grinned, and definitely blushed, more out of embarrassment than anything else (he hoped.) 

“No no, that’s all, thank you, Akashi.”

“It’s Akaashi.”

“Ah, Akaashi! I’m Bokuto!” He announced, again, way too loud. Akaashi didn’t seem to notice though, he thought, and he saw his mouth curl into a small smile.

Kuroo, who had actually been doing his job while Bokuto flailed helplessly, passed him the coffee and gave him a knowing Kuroo Look. 

“Wait. I wanted Akaashi to make this.” Bokuto blurted.

Kuroo held his hand to his chest. “What? Suddenly my coffee isn’t good enough for you?”

“Aw bro, you know your coffee will always be the light of my life. I just thought, I’d like to try Akaashi’s!”

Akaashi tilted his head, and his gaze seemed to bore into him. “You know that we all use the same recipe and machines though, right?” 

Bokuto looked down at his feet and shuffled, painfully aware of the eyes on him. “Right, of course...” 

And then Akaashi was gone, to the back of the store. Kuroo shrugged at him. Bokuto took a sip and gave him a thumbs up, before taking a seat by the window. 

He couldn’t believe he had managed to mess that up so badly. Somehow, infront of definitely the cutest boy he had ever seen, he managed to make a complete fool of himself. 

“What the fuck is a liced coffee...” he muttered to himself. 

“I don’t think it’s something that I’d like to try,” came a voice from behind him. Akaashi placed another cup infront of him. “I hope that this lives up to your expectations. Sorry, I couldn’t find any Moy Silk.” 

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up as he stared up at him. “Oh, wow! Akaashi! Thank you!”

“Of course, Bokuto-san.” He nodded towards the cup. 

Bokuto looked into it, and saw that Akaashi had expertly created a little owl on top of the latte. He squawked, to say the least. Grabbing his phone, he took no less than 20 pictures, announcing how impressed and amazing it was the whole time. 

“Akaashi, I can’t believe this, this is incredible. I don’t think I can drink this! I can’t get rid of the owl...” 

He looked up at Akaashi, who looked like he was calculating something. 

“I can just make you another when you wish to see him again, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto lit up, and took a sip. Another squawk. “Your coffee is the best, Akaashi!” 

That earned an indignant yell from Kuroo, who said that it was cheating to use owls on Bokuto. 

Akaashi smiled, and nodded. Bokuto found himself looking back at him for the rest of his stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto forgets something important, and akaashi has a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn? whats that. i only know falling in love at first sight. thanks for your time.

“Dude.” Was all Kuroo could say as he walked into his room to find Bokuto perched on his desk, expectantly staring at him with his large round eyes. “You seriously are a fucking owl.” 

“Did he say anything about me?” 

“Did who say anything about you?” 

“Akaashi obviously!!” 

Kuroo stroked his non existent beard carefully, and looked at the ceiling. “Hmmm...now where do I know that name.” 

Bokuto threw a pen at him.

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo held his hands up and sighed. “He didn’t really say anything. At all really, about anything I mean. He’s a pretty quiet dude if you don’t remember.”

Bokuto chewed on his lip, and hopped down off of the desk. “Do you know if maybe he’s working tomorrow...?” 

Kuroo fixed him with a look, that Bokuto recognized from whenever he tried to rope him into what was considered, a “Bad Idea”. 

Like the time he wanted to pet that bear. Or the time he wanted to climb that tree on the cliff edge. Or the time he had crashed through a second story bannister trying to sledge down the stairs of a nice hotel.

“I promise it’s nothing weird! I just want to be prepared next time. I don’t know what happened...god, Kuroo, what if he thinks im an idiot? He gave me that cute latte, but what if he just does that out of pity? He did make fun of me twice...maybe I shouldn’t go back. Sorry bro, looks like I’ll have to go to Karasuno Cafe from now on-“

Kuroo clamped his hand down on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Bro.” 

Bokuto looked up at him, worry painting lines into his face. “Bro?”

“Look, he only just joined us recently so I don’t know much about him. But I do know that he has never given a random customer more than a moment of his attention, let alone draw a frickin owl for them.” 

Bokuto thought for a moment, before his brain decided that yes, that made sense. Akaashi had walked all the way over to him, and he had given him, dare he think it, a gift...the thought made him giddy and he grinned, shooting his arms around Kuroo and squeezing him tight. 

“Oof, yeah, that’s what I thought,” Kuroo breathed, returning the hug. “And if I remember correctly, he should be there from 8-12 tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Kuroo!” Bokuto finally released him and bounded off to his room.

He stared, or rather, glared into his closet, as if willing the Right Clothes to just fall to the floor for him. He wanted to look presentable, even if it was to order coffee at 8am. 

The last time, he hadn’t showered and he was wearing old sweatpants. This time, he would show Akaashi that he was cool, and cute, and he would surely win him over. 

He picked out his favorite jeans and a simple fitted tshirt, before pairing that with a statement bomber jacket. 

When he was satisfied with his choices, he set to work on his homework that he’d been neglecting in favor of waiting for Kuroo on his desk for probably over an hour, since he hadn’t yet memorized his schedule. 

—

The next morning, Bokuto woke to no alarm. He sat up warily, confused at why he wasn’t feeling groggy after how late he stayed up. He checked the time on his phone, and squawked when he saw 11:05. 

He threw his blanket off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. It was now 2 days since he’d showered, and he didn’t trust his own senses to tell him if he smelled okay. 

He took the fastest shower that he could, and threw on the outfit he’d chosen the night before. 11:20. That was enough time, right? He chewed his lip nervously as he grabbed his keys and set off down the street. 

He walked, for about a minute, before he took off running, yelling muffled apologies to the people that he was dodging on the sidewalk.

At 11:31, he skidded to a stop infront of the store, took a second to breathe, and pushed open the door. The bell jingled, but Akaashi was already staring at him with a light smile on his face. 

“Late for class, Bokuto-san?” He called, and Bokuto laughed. 

Late for something more important, he thought to himself, simultaneously congratulating himself for still making it and also kicking himself for forgetting an alarm. 

“Something like that.” Bokuto nodded. Akaashi looked a little confused. 

“I mean, I don’t have classes today. I really only have a few. I play volleyball! I mean, I’m here...to play volleyball. On a sports scholarship! So I don’t have classes today.” 

“Ah. So you were just running...for fun?”

Bokuto felt the air deflate from his body when he realized that he had definitely ran past the huge window of the store. “Ah! Yep, that’s what I was doing.” He jogged on the spot for emphasis.

Akaashi looked over the counter at Bokuto’s clothes. His favorite jeans (a dark grey, bright pink threading), were starting to chafe. The (bright teal and blue) jacket he had on was hanging off one shoulder, and he guessed that his hair look equally as disheveled. 

“I like the colors.” Was all Akaashi said, running his eyes over Bokuto’s outfit. And then, “They seem to suit your personality.” 

His eyes met Bokuto’s, looking for a response. Bokuto panicked. 

“I ran to see you!” 

Oh god not again. 

He was so glad that Kuroo wasn’t here to rub this in his face, and also so glad that the other cashier was handling the small line forming behind him. 

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up and he coughed, a blush filling his cheeks. 

“Because your coffee is so good! Can you make me another latte? With like, the art?”

Akaashi looked up at the clock. 11:45. They had been talking for that long...? Bokuto pushed his hands into the counter and leaned directly into Akaashi’s personal space. 

“Please! Your coffee is the best, Akaashi!” 

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Akaashi entered the info into the cash register, took Bokuto’s money, and set to work. Bokuto hummed happily and watched as he expertly poured the milk. (Soy, he noticed, which made him even more excited that he had remembered.) 

“Here, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto took the coffee carefully, and looked into the cup. 2 owls, one holding a heart, were perfectly floating in the coffee. Bokuto’s heart screamed, and his brain disintegrated. 

“Akaashiiiii...this is the best day of my life.” Akaashi smiled at him, and nodded to excuse himself. Bokuto took 10 pictures of the masterpiece, as Akaashi removed his apron and washed his hands. Bokuto checked the time as he texted the pictures to Kuroo. 12pm. He was so glad that he had ran. 

Deciding it was best to take a seat instead of holding up the line any more, Bokuto pulled out a chair by the window and sipped at the coffee. Akaashi had disappeared from his view, and he supposed that it was for the best, he didn’t know if he could stop himself from saying anything that was too much. 

He sighed wistfully and pulled out his phone, checking the text from Kuroo. 

Subject: Re: !!!!!!!!HOLY SHIT  
Message: oh thats sick. hes definitely trying to steal my job title. and ur heart maybe

Bokuto blushed furiously and began typing out a new message. 

As he was typing, a figure appeared infront of him, and he looked up to see Akaashi, holding a to-go box and a nervous expression. He hurriedly pocketed his phone and grinned up at him.

“Bokuto-san. I know you haven’t ordered food here before. But I thought you might like to try this cake that I made. We were thinking about putting it on the menu. Please let me know what you think.” 

Bokuto stared in wonder and the box, opening it as if it were a gift on his birthday. Inside, was a delicate pink cake in the shape of a cube, iced to perfection with a small cat. 

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi. “You made this?? Like, made it? Yourself? From scratch?” Akaashi nodded. “That’s amazing! I love it already!” He removed it from the box and took a bite, his eyes immediately lighting up. “Mmmm Mkshi! Mazing!” 

Akaashi smiled, watching as Bokuto neatly swallowed the rest of the cake, which he had mostly expected the other to do anyways.

Bokuto chewed happily, before he stopped suddenly. Akaashi looked worried, twisting his fingers together.

“Aw man. I forgot to take a picture!” Bokuto grumbled, looking down at the crumbs on the table. 

Akaashi breathed out the breath he had been holding. “I have one, if you would like me to send it to you, Bokuto-san.” 

“Oh!!” 

Akaashi pulled out his phone and began typing. “Can I have your number?”

Bokuto short-circuited. 

“To send the picture?”

“Ah, right!” Bokuto held out his hand, and Akaashi hesitated for a moment before handing him the phone. He held it for what was probably longer than necessary, but he had to choose the perfect emojis to describe himself. 

When he was happy with his selection, he passed the phone back to Akaashi, who quickly sent the picture and pocketed his phone. “I need to get to class now, but I am glad that you gave your approval to the cake, Bokuto-san.” 

“You’re welcome! I can totally taste test whatever you need me to, Akaashi! I’ll see you later!” He waved, and Akaashi waved back, a blush covering his cheeks. 

Bokuto removed his phone from his pocket and continued his text. 

Subject: Re: Re: !!!!!!!!HOLY SHIT  
Message: i !! have his phone number !!!!!! look at this cake he made for me!!!!! kuroooo!!!!! im gonna die. im dead. IM DEAD KUROO

Bokuto sent the message as he left the store, resisting the urge to skip the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi tries and fails to reel it in, Bokuto doesn’t try to at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, i dont know how to not update every time i get the chance.

Akaashi paced back and forth in his room, glancing at his phone every few minutes. 

He really didn’t usually give anyone his attention like that, let alone his number... It had only been 2 days since he had met Bokuto, and already, he was sneaking into his thoughts constantly. 

Had he overstepped a boundary? Bokuto seemed very honest and outgoing, it was too easy to get caught in his momentum. The way that Bokuto came flying through the doors of the cafe really took his breath away every time. The way his eyes shone when he was excited, which seemed to be 80% of the time, made Akaashi feel something akin to excitement too, his hands shaking slightly as he worked to keep it within himself.

Akaashi checked his phone again. Bokuto had texted him earlier to say thank you (with plenty of exclamation points and emojis,) and Akaashi had returned the sentiment. After that, it was radio silence. 

It’s not like he expected anything else to come in. It had just been such a long time since he was so interested in a person, and the feeling of excitement was causing him to be very on edge. 

But, as always, he was afraid that he had pushed himself into the deep end too early. He didn’t want to be unable to pull himself out if anything happened, if the other got...bored. He didn’t want it to hurt so much when he was dropped. As he found he usually was. Time to reel it in a bit. He breathed deeply, and pocketed his phone. Pulling out his textbooks, he began studying for his chemistry test at the end of the week. 

Studying was something he could control, something logical, and methodical, and that was what he needed. Something to balance the chaos. Akaashi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, but if he noticed, he ignored it.

At least for right now.

—-

“Just! Send! It!” Kuroo was yelling, grabbing for Bokuto’s phone as the other screeched, holding the phone under his arm. 

“I can’t! It’s too much! He’s going to think I’m thirsty!” 

“You are! Just send it!” 

Bokuto squawked and rolled off the couch onto the floor, staring back at the screen as Kuroo gave up and flopped onto the cushions. 

“Ok! Fine. But I’m changing this part. And this.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“And...sent!” Bokuto sat still for a moment, holding the phone to his face. 

“Dude. You’re gonna go blind. He probably isn’t going to reply immediately.” 

“I - I know that!” He squawked, turning up the volume of his ringer. 

“Okay well, wanna watch TV while you pine? I found a cool new show about aliens.”

Bokuto nodded and hoisted himself back onto the couch. “Ooh, sounds fun.” 

Kuroo loaded up the movie and they sat back, narrating the scenes to each other til they were both crying with laughter.

—

Bokuto woke the next morning still on the couch, face buried between cushions. He raised his head and blinked away his tiredness, feeling disoriented. He checked his phone for the time, and was thankful when it read 8:05am. 

Bokuto had volleyball practice at 4, and some reading due for his other classes before then. He forced himself to take an early shower, before checking his phone while he brushed his teeth. 

He yelled, nearly choking on his toothbrush, when he saw one new text from none other than Akaashi. 

Subject: Re: Re: None  
Message: I’d love to.

Bokuto punched the air and grinned. He finished getting ready, and headed out to get his daily caffeine, and if he was lucky, Akaashi would be there to make it for him. 

When he arrived at the coffee shop, Akaashi was indeed there as he had been the past few days. Bokuto figured he worked early, and had classes later on in the day. 

He waited in line infront of Akaashi’s register and bounced on his feet. When it was his turn, Akaashi met his eyes and nervously smiled.

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi!”

“Hello again, Bokuto-san. What would you like today?”

“I’ll have one of your amazing lattes, please!”

“I heard from Kuroo that you usually only drink iced mochas. Are you sure you really want a latte again?” Akaashi tilted his head and stopped before entering the order.

“Oh! Yeah! I used to. But I really love your lattes, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and Bokuto tried his best to smile convincingly. “Well...would you mind if I made you something different? Just to try it?” 

Bokuto nodded wildly and stepped back from the register as Akaashi set to work, making his mystery drink. 

He noted the way that Akaashi moved so fluidly, sure of all of his steps, definitely about to make the best coffee he had ever tasted, Bokuto was sure of it. 

Akaashi bent over the counter, shielding the cup from his view. Bokuto frowned and tried not to be too obvious in leaning towards the counter. 

Akaashi turned again, cup in hand, and Bokuto aggressively looked up. “Oh! Is it done?” He said, unconvincingly feigning surprise. 

Akaashi nodded and passed it to him. 

It was an iced drink, easily his favorite, decorated with chocolate, cream, and caramel. The cup had been draw on with ink, 2 small owls both sharing a coffee. Bokuto stared in awe, admiring the penwork.

“Ohh wow! Akaashi, it’s perfect!” He sipped the drink and his eyes went wide. “Ah! This is amazing!” 

Akaashi glanced down and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Is this what you go to school for? You’re so good at it? Or is it art? Or design? You look like an artist...I mean that in a good way!” 

“Oh, no. I study chemistry. I do enjoy creating things though, which is helpful for that subject.” 

Bokuto nodded wisely, piecing together anything, anything at all, that he remembered from high school chemistry. Nothing. Ah well. 

He was about to respond with something about mitochondrias when Akaashi spoke again. “By the way, you didn’t mention what time your game is today, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah of course! It’s at 4. And technically it’s just practice, so nothing fancy, but you’ll get to see me spike!” He announced, and grinned. 

Akaashi smiled at him, and jotted the time down on his notepad. “Okay. I’ll see you there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i have no plan for this im sorry im just writing all the cute things that appear in my unorganized hell brain.

Akaashi arrived just after 4, rushing after his last class to pack up and jog across campus to the main gym. 

When he arrived, the teams were both huddled in separate corners, discussing their tactics and starting lineups.

Akaashi took a seat on the bleachers and surveyed the gym, looking for bright white and grey hair, but didn’t find it anywhere.

Puzzled, Akaashi checked his note to confirm he was in the right place, and it seemed that he was. He couldn’t understand why he didn’t yet see Bokuto-

“Hey hey hey!!” The door to the changing rooms flew open and Bokuto burst in to the gym. Kuroo, who was also on the team, yelled as Bokuto ran to meet the huddle, high-fiving him as the coach tried to calm the ruckus he had created.

Akaashi relaxed and watched as Bokuto grinned, his smile contagious as his teammates clapped each other on the back and cheered, before splitting to the net to warm up. 

The team was clearly full of impressive players. They each spiked the ball powerfully over the net, and Akaashi thought of the power each of them held in their hands at the moment of impact. 

Bokuto stood a little ways from the out line, holding the ball firmly and staring straight ahead. He replanted his feet, then took a step, and another, tossing the ball up before he was lifting himself off of the ground, and for Akaashi, he was suspended in mid air, the light from the afternoon making him glow.

The ball hovered above him, and Akaashi couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

Finally, his hand came crashing down, sending the ball flying across the net and into the other side. 

Akaashi was sure that would leave a mark. 

It was then that Bokuto looked up into the stands, and Akaashi, already with his gaze fixed on him, turned red. 

Their eyes met, and Bokuto grinned. “Did ya see that Akaashi?” 

Akaashi quickly nodded and smiled, his heart beating strong and fast in his chest. 

For the first time in years, he ached to be on the court. It had been so long since he had been able to set for someone, to feel the ball connect with his palm, just for an instant, sending it to exactly where it needed to be. 

Bokuto’s energy flowed through Akaashi for the whole game. He sat, perched on the edge of his seat, gazing in awe at every shot that Bokuto made. His impeccable stance, the way he crouched, waiting to receive, eyes incredibly focused. Then immediately shooting forward and up, hurtling himself into the sky, and slicing the air with the ball. Akaashi couldn’t help but cheer him on. 

The other team didn’t stand a chance.

-

After the match was completed, Bokuto’s team winning 3 out of the 5 sets, Bokuto hovered outside the changing room doors, and glanced up at Akaashi as everyone else filed inside. He motioned for him to come down, and turned to Kuroo as he waited. 

“Want to stay and do some tossing for us?”

“Us?” Kuroo asked, looking around. “Everyone already left to wash up.”

“Oh I know. I meant Akaashi.” 

“He plays?”

“I dunno. But I’d like him to set for me.”

“Hah, gay.”

Bokuto smacked his arm and squawked. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi appeared behind him and Bokuto spun around, hoping that he hadn’t heard.

“Akaashi! Hi! How did I do? Did you enjoy watching? The game I mean! Not me! Unless, you did like watching me? I mean-“

“I loved watching, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto gleamed. “How about you, Akaashi, have you ever played before?”

Akaashi shuffled nervously. “A little, in high school. I played setter.”

“Oh ho ho!!!” Bokuto yelled, shooting his arms up. “Akaashi! I bet you’re the best! Please set for me!”

Akaashi looked nervously at the court. It had been way too long, he shouldn’t...

“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto looked like he was going to implode.

After a small warm up, he was standing by the net, waiting for Kuroo to toss him the ball. He ran through his highschool plays, trying to recall all of the information and techniques he’d ever learned for volleyball. 

And then, the ball was coming at him. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Just like riding a bike, he thought to himself. Akaashi cleanly received the ball, and tossed it into the air. “Bokuto-san!” he called, even though, of course he was setting for him.

He watched as Bokuto rose in front of him, and it was like.. It was like cold water to the face. 

Akaashi was certain that he was a star. 

Bokuto spiked the ball hard, and it came shooting down. 

“Nice kill!” Kuroo yelled.

Bokuto landed firmly and turned to Akaashi, staring with wide eyes. He walked towards him with determination and grabbed his shoulders.

Akaashi couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. He locked eye contact and grinned. 

“Akaashiiiii!! That was amazing! Your tosses are the best!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a confession, and panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this doesnt feel rushed. i hope u think they are as silly and cute as i do!

—-

It had been 2 weeks of seeing Akaashi every morning, and he had been showing up to any practice that he could to watch. After, they would practice together, and after that, they would treck back to Bokuto’s apartment to eat and watch TV, or talk, or nap. 

It had easily been the best 2 weeks of Bokuto’s life. 

And now, waking up on time at 7am like he had been a lot recently, he pulled out his phone to text Akaashi.

Subject: hey hey hey akaashi!!!   
Message: good morning!!! i hope u have a nice day!!! i wont be in for coffee today cuz i have a test in a bit but mayb we could meet up later?? 

Moments later, he received a reply.

Message: Good morning, Bokuto-san. Good luck on your test, I hope you do well. Sure, I’ll see you later.

Bokuto grinned and ran past Kuroo to the bathroom. “Hey! I was here first!”

“Sorry bro, not my fault you’re a snail!”

-

Bokuto’s exam went better than he thought it would. He had tried his best to study, but he found it difficult to concentrate, he just didn’t find it interesting. 

He arrived home, and jumped onto the couch. He pulled out his phone to check his texts, and was elated to see 3 from Akaashi.

From Akaashi!!!: Bokuto-san. I just had a lady tell me that I am incompetent because we dont have apple spice coffee. 

From Akaashi!!!: The same lady just poured the coffee onto the floor and walked out. I want to die.

From Akaashi!!!: Yaku made Kuroo clean it. I’m fine now.

Bokuto giggled and began typing his reply. 

To Akaashi!!!: lol!!! im sorry u had 2 deal with her!! whats she look like ill take her down

From Akaashi!!!: Bokuto-san, no. 

He laughed at the quick response. Moments later he received an IM on his laptop. 

Akaashi: How was your test?

Bo: good!!! i totally didnt fail

Akaashi: Ah. I’m glad.  
I have work for another few minutes, and i’ll be in class til 5. Should we meet at the school then?

Bo: sounds great!!   
do you think maybe you could bring coffee ?? i missed it today :( :(

Akaashi: It’ll be gross by 5pm, Bokuto-san.

Bo: :( 

Akaashi: Ok. Fine

Bo: :) what would i do w/o you!!!

Akaashi: Not get coffee. 

Bo: i could still get coffee. but it wouldnt be like yours!!

Akaashi: I’m glad that i have my merits as a coffee machine.

Bo: ok ok! i would be very sad all the time. im glad i met you, akaashi! you mean so much to me!!

Bokuto’s screen showed that Akaashi was typing, and then it stopped. Bokuto began to panic. He had meant it, but he didn’t actually really mean to type it. Oh man.

Akaashi: You also mean a lot to me. 

A surge of confidence. Now was the time. Now was the perfect time, Bokuto’s brain hollered at him. Do it!

Bo: akaashi, i like you! 

-

“So.” Kuroo sat across from Bokuto, arms folded.

“So?” Bokuto mimicked, looking away.

“So you told him you liked him, by text, 13 minutes ago, on a Wednesday afternoon, and he didn’t reply yet, so obviously, this means-“

“That he hates me now!” Bokuto wailed, covering his eyes. 

Kuroo leaned forward and grabbed one of Bokuto’s arms, pulling it off of his face. “No, bro. It means that he’s in class, cause it’s 3:30. Like he told you.” 

“No, Kuroo, I messed up! We’ve only known each other for like, 2 weeks! And I confessed already! By text! Kuroo, kill me!” 

“If it’s really that big a deal, tell him you were kidding.“

Bokuto grumbled and took his hand back, hiding his face again.

A knock at the door startled them both, and Kuroo peeled away to answer it.

Bokuto heard a muffled conversation from the other room, but couldn’t bring himself to look presentable if the stranger did come into their kitchen.

What was some random person doing here at their apartment anyways? Couldn’t they sense his sadness? God. And he was so sad. The thought of losing Akaashi already pulled at his chest, and he thought of never seeing him again.

Never seeing his rare but bright smile. Never seeing his deep brown eyes. Never running his hand through his dark wavy hair. Never hear him say-

“Bokuto-san...” 

He could nearly hear it now. 

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto opened his eyes. Wait. What?

He turned in his seat and saw Akaashi, looking out of breath and disheveled. 

“Ah!” Bokuto exclaimed and scrambled out of his chair, eyes wide and trying to think of something more coherent to say. “Akaashi, hey, I- How are you? Nice sweater. Is it raining out? Wait, its almost 4, shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t mean to be rude, but please stop talking.”

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and pressed his mouth into a fine line. 

“I received your message. I’m sorry I didn’t respond. I wanted to do this in person.”

Oh great, so he was going to be embarrassed right in front of him. He wondered if Akaashi would let him down gently or not...

“I accept.”

Bokuto just stared. 

“Accept...what?”

Akaashi shuffled, nervously rubbing his hands. “Your text. The confession. I accept. I would like to go out with you also.” 

Bokuto still stared. 

Akaashi wondered if he had it all wrong. Was it a prank? Did he misinterpret the message? Oh god. Bokuto was just standing there, staring at him with his stupid owl eyes. His stupid beautiful owl eyes. 

And then he took a step forward. Instinctively, Akaashi stepped back, afraid to break eye contact. Bokuto reached out and gently took his hand. 

“Are you sure?” His voice barely above a whisper.

Akaashi nodded. 

And just like that, Bokuto lit up. Akaashi was sure light was shining out of him from every angle, like the sun itself had made a home inside of him.

“Akaashi! Let’s go out tonight! Right now! I know a really nice place to get dinner! Did you want to change? I have some spare sweaters if you want? Not spare as in ugly like spare as in extra! Not that I don’t like your current outfit, you look amazing!”

Bokuto continued to ramble, still holding Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi smiled at him and leaned closer to gently peck his cheek.

Bokuto.exe has stopped working.

Akaashi laughed, and Bokuto felt lighter than air.


End file.
